


Tears

by wikelia



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikelia/pseuds/wikelia
Summary: She was crying because of Hughes. And he had gotten Hughes into this whole mess. So she was crying because of him.





	Tears

Since as far back as he could remember, Ed had always hated whenever Winry cried. He really hated it when it was because of him.

That wasn’t the case this time. Was it?

It was, wasn’t it?

She was crying because of Hughes. And he had gotten Hughes into this whole mess. So she was crying because of him.

_ He _ had killed Maes Hughes.

“Winry,” he breathed softly, leaning in, “I’m sorry.”

She straightened up a little, brushing tears from her face. “What are you sorry for? It wasn’t your fault.”

“I shouldn’t have - I shouldn’t have…” He swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat. “Shouldn’t have gotten him involved, Win. He’s...he’s dead and it’s all my fault. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Ed hung his head, angry tears dripping down his face and splashing on the rug beneath him. He’d felt numb before, back when Maria Ross had told them what happened and when they were talking to Miss Gracia. Now he felt furious, with himself above all others.

It took him a second to notice Winry had gotten up and sat down next to him, taking his left hand and squeezing it slowly. “Ed.”

He kept his eyes on the floor. He didn’t deserve her comfort.

“Ed, please look at me.”

How could he? How could he look at her when all he did was make her cry like this?

A soft hand touched his cheek and turned him gently. Winry’s face was still streaked with tears and her eyes were brimming with more to come. He knew he didn’t look much better.

“It wasn’t your fault,” she choked out, the tears falling. “It wasn’t. Please don’t do this to yourself.”

“Winry,” he managed to get out desperately.

He reached for her as she let out a wail and buried her face in his tunic He tucked his head into her, hot tears falling down his face and on her hair.

Ed was clutching her as tightly as she was grasping him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, crying in each other’s arms. It was safe to cry in front of Winry, who he knew would never say a word about it. She didn’t need him to act strong, and she had already seen him at his most vulnerable.

And he hoped, as she gasped against his chest, that she felt the same way about him. He wanted her to. The least he could do was make Winry Rockbell feel safe.

“He was such a good man, Edward.” Winry whispered this as though she was afraid of anyone else hearing it.

“The best.” He closed his eyes, still holding her close and breathing softly.

Winry had stopped crying, but she hadn’t let go of him, instead just resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

“Ed,” she mumbled, "don’t go, please. Just this once, please stay.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat before muttering, “Whatever you want, gearhead.”

Just like that, the room seemed a little lighter. Winry showed the smallest hint of a smile.

“Win.”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks.”

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He stared at her sincerely, hoping that she understood that he thought she was the most amazing person in the world.

Winry leaned up and kissed his cheek. “You too, Ed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is on the shorter side, but it's my first FMAB fic I'm posting here! Let me know what you think.


End file.
